Too Far an Ocean
by lizzbe78
Summary: Set at the end of the summer Ephram leaves for Europe he is discovered in strange circumstances in England while his family and friends back home worry that something is wrong. UPDATED.
1. Default Chapter

I got the idea for this story from something that's been going on in the UK newspapers this week. Set in the summer after Ephram leaves for Europe. Hint of Ephramy, but not until later chapters. See what you think and please R&R so that I know whether to continue...

The interviewing Police Officers were baffled. A call had been received at Dover Police station, on the South Coast of England, reporting that a young man entered a music shop, wearing soaking clothing, sat down at a piano in the window and begun to play. On being asked to leave by the naturally disgruntled owner, the young man had simply looked up blankly and continued to play, never uttering a word. The Police had arrived to remove the young man he had come with them without any complaint and still never uttering a word. The shop owner, when giving his account of events had muttered something about lax coast guard efforts and immigration before stalking to the door and closing for the day.

Sitting outside the interview room, watching the proceedings with interest, was Chief Inspector Isabel McMann. Inside she could see 'John Doe', dressed now in dry clothing and swathed in blankets and cradling a steaming cup of tea, looking down at the floor and not responding to the questions being directed at him by her officer. She could tell that John was beginning to become frustrated with the way things were going, could see him rubbing the back of his head and sighing from time to time. They had been there over an hour and still there was nothing. Occasionally the young man would tap his fingers on the table in front of him, making out a soundless tune to a beat that she knew to be Schubert's Impromptu Number 2. But other than that there was nothing. There was an air of sadness about him, loss and confusion. Something had caused this boy to become locked into his own little world where there was apparently nothing but him and piano. It was like the two were somehow intertwined.

Looking at the young man C.I McMann could see that the he was not yet in his twenties. He appeared to be in his late teens. With longish brown hair, fringe about his face and grey eyes. Soulful. He was quite lanky, tall but not over six feet. She wondered who he was and where he came from. How he'd come to be wandering the streets of Dover drenched to the skin. He did not look as though he could be an asylum seeker. He was too well dressed for one thing and for another he had come away relatively easily when asked by the Police Officers at the shop, so there was the impression that he understood what was being said to him. And he was so young! Someone, somewhere had to be looking for this boy. She decided that she would give it another hour and then hold a conference with her staff. The boy had no form of identification on him. A cursory trawl of the Missing Persons records had brought no joy. A campaign in the press was going to have to be a must. He would have to be photographed and a press conference called. C.I McMann sensed that this would be a long night.

Keeping time with C.I McMann, 5000 miles away in the small Colorado town of Everwood, Amy Abbott was getting ready to start her day. Standing at her dresser, she swept a brush through her long brown hair. It had been a long summer here in Everwood. Her Mom had been so ill that she thought that would not recover, although her surgery had been successful the road to full recovery from the cancer which had invaded her body would be long and arduous. She had missed her boyfriend, well, her ex-boyfriend now, Ephram, terribly. She felt his loss every day. Although she had been strong and her family had pulled together magnificently there were still hours of the day when Amy's mind would wander and wonder what Ephram was doing, so many miles away. In the last few days, as she prepared to start ECC (a decision that had hit her father hard, no matter how much he understood that Amy had to be with her family at this time, it had always been his dream that his only daughter attend Princeton) Amy felt some different emotion stirring inside her, an emotion bordering on panic. She had not really heard from Ephram all summer, but he had been regularly in touch with her brother Bright and yet Bright had heard nothing from Ephram for over a fortnight, and nor had his younger sister Delia. This was stranger still, as Amy knew how much Ephram cared about his sister and had been torn by leaving her when he did not know when he would return and remained in constant contact.

Shaking her hair out, Amy took a deep breath and reminded herself that Ephram was a big boy. He knew what he was doing and she was sure he absolutely fine. He'd probably just got side-tracked. She knew she would if she was exploring Europe. It was so unlike America. So many different countries and cultures all mashed together, one day's travel taking you into a completely different language zone, so many different landscapes within a stones throw as opposed to mile upon mile of the same. She tried to remind herself of this daily to quell what her instinct was telling her. There was nothing dreadfully wrong, just that Ephram wasn't here where he belonged.

Across town at the Brown's house events were following the same pattern. Andy sat at the counter with Nina, drinking coffee and discussing Andy's errant son.

"I know it's my own fault Nina. I know that I'm the one responsible for his leaving, and that's it likely that he'll never speak to me again. It's just that I need to know that he's safe. I have this mad panic bordering on desperation. He's not been in touch with his sister or Bright in over two weeks and I can't help but feel that something terrible has happened." Andy poured out, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

Nina sighed, pondering before replying.

"I know that you're worried Andy, and that's understandable, but is it more to do with the situation that you're in with him? You feel like there's this war of attrition and you're each trying to wear the other down. But you're not. Because Ephram isn't playing the game and I think that's what's stressing you out. What was he said? He was trying to walk around you? You can't have a battle with only one person" Nina paused, looked at Andy to gauge his reaction and continued.

"He's off out there, beginning his life, and you aren't part of it right now and that's killing you. And yes, sometimes people aren't going to hear from him for a little while, and that won't be a big thing. It's tough, as a parent to accept that your child is out there in the world, independent and getting on with things, but that's the way it is. And sometimes he'll need some out time. Given what's been going on in his life and the reason he went anyway then I'm not surprised."

Andy jumped in, "I know all of this Nina. I know that everything you've said is true, but I just need to know that my son is safe."

"But Andy, how often do you call your parents?"

"I don't. But that's not the point, Ephram is just 18. He's off on a different continent, he hasn't been heard from in weeks and I have no way of knowing where he is or finding out if he's safe" Andy exclaimed.

"And if I was in your position with Sam, I'd be terrified right now, but until I had anything real to worry about I'd have to let it go for my own sanity. Andy, for crying out loud, this is what got you into this mess in the first place!" Nina shot at him.

Andy looked at her, abashed and ashen faced.

"How could it have come to this Neen? I worked so hard to fix this, we worked so hard. How could I just have destroyed it all?"

Putting his mug down on the counter, Andy put his head in his hands. Nina, sensing his turmoil, softened her tone. Reaching out to him, she touched his arm gently.

"Look, Andy, I'm sure that he's fine. I know how hard you worked, I was here, remember? And I know that somehow, someday, the two of you will find a way to get through this. Together. You found each other once. You'll do it again. Don't worry."

The pair remained sitting at the counter, cradling their coffee mugs, murmuring occasionally between themselves for another hour.

Back in England Isabel McMann was beginning to feel that there would be no end to the mystery of this boy sat before her. She had been sitting and trying to get him to open up for over an hour now. There had been no response. He just sat, looking down at his hands and occasionally up and around. Taking a deep breath, she tried again.

"Listen to me darling. It's alright. I know you're scared. I know that something has obviously happened to you that has made you end up in this state. But I can't help you unless you talk to me. And believe me, I really want to help you. I mean, surely you're parents must be worried about you? Mum and Dad? Where are they?" she probed gently.

At this the C.I saw something flicker behind the boy's eyes. Anger? Resentment? A memory? She couldn't tell, but it was the first sign of life that she had seen all evening, so decided to press on.

"I know if my son was missing, somewhere out there, I'd want to know where he was and if something had happened to him I don't know what I'd do. But for a fact I can tell you that I would want to be there. And I don't really think that you want to be here? Do you? Honestly?" Isabel said, gesturing round at the grey and dreary interview room, consisting of three chairs, a table with a recorder on it and barred windows.

It was hardly where she wanted to be right now. She should be at home, putting her child to bed, kissing him goodnight. And she so desperately wished that she were.

"What's your name sweetheart? You know I can help you. I can help you to get home. Where do you live? Where do you come from?" Isabel looked up sharply, interrupted by an insistent rapping on the window of the interview room.

Outside of the room one of her officers was brandishing something and beckoning to her to come out.

"You'll have to excuse me for just one second dear. I'll be back in a minute."

The boy did not look up from his hands.

Letting the door swing closed behind her, C.I McMann stepped into the corridor.

"What is it Wilkins?" she asked bruskly.

PC James Wilkins raised the piece of paper in his hand.

"This Ma'am. Found it in the inside pocket of his jacket."

"Is that money? You called me out here for paper currency?"

"Ma'am, yes, it's a dollar bill. And there was also this…" Wilkins handed a small book to his Chief Inspector.

Taking the brandished, dried out item she looked at it carefully.

"Oh, the Place's You'll Go? What on earth has Dr. Suess got to do with this whole equation?"

"There's an inscription inside. You can still make it out."

Carefully opening the front cover of the book and looking closely, Isabel smiled slightly. So that was his name. And he was American. At least they could stop calling him 'Piano Boy' now.

My Dearest Ephram,

I've been sitting in our kitchen for the last half hour simply imagining you. Wondering what you must be thinking right now. What you must be feeling. How handsome you must look in your cap and gown.

If you're thinking about me, stop. Send a kiss to the sky, and then focus your thoughts on what's coming towards you, not what you left behind. I am forever entwined in your past, your present, and you future. You needn't pause to look for me. I'm right here. If you're feeling frightened about what comes next, don't. Embrace the uncertainty. Allow it to lead you places. Be brave as it challenges you to exercise both your heart and your mind as you create your own path towards happiness, don't waste time with regret.

Spin wildly into your next action. Enjoy the present, each moment, as it comes; because you'll never get another one quite like it. And if you should ever look up, and find yourself lost, simply take a breath and start over. Retrace your steps and go back to the purest place in your heart...where your hope lives. You'll find your way again.

Love,  
Mom

Reading the inscription in the small book, she felt a sadness wash over her. What on earth was this boy doing here? How had he wound up falling away from what appeared to be such a caring family? There were deeper currents running here and she sensed that there was going to be much trouble before a resolution was reached, and oh, the American authorities… She'd have to contact them… A thrilling prospect in itself.

Walking back into the interview room C.I McMann jumped straight into her opening gambit, resulting, however unexpected, the first reaction she had seen from the boy.

"Ephram? I seriously need you to tell me what's going on here."

Turning his head to face the woman addressing him, Ephram looked briefly at her, his eyes rolled slightly and he collapsed from the chair where he was sitting onto the floor.

Jumping, C.I McMann let out a brief exclamation and hit the emergency button.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I forgot to mention that the letter in chapter one is borrowed from Everwood. I do not claim it as my own. Reviews are much appreciated!

TWO WEEKS EARLIER

Ephram was browsing the Indy section in HMV on London's Oxford Street. Somewhere between Keane and Oasis he thought he heard someone say his name. Which standing in the middle of London, where he knew no-one should be in 5,000 miles of him, came as something of a surprise. Looking up Ephram was completely taken aback to find someone who he'd never thought he'd see again, standing opposite him on the other side of the record rack.

"Hey, hey, Matt! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

Matt shrugged, and with a brief grin replied, "Well, actually, I'm more interested in what you're doing here? You're the last person I expected to find wandering around Oxford Street. What is it? Summer escape before you enter those time hallowed halls of the great Juilliard?"

Ephram looked down, albeit briefly and then back up at Matt, "ah, well, no, not exactly. Long story. Very boring. So how you getting on over here? It's been a while now?" he shot out, skirting around the subject of piano and Juilliard.

Matt eyed his young ex-pupil carefully. "You're not going to Juilliard? I thought that's where you were headed, no question. You certainly have the talent to achieve it. What happened?"

Ephram sighed inwardly. He should have known there was no skirting the subject. Why on earth, in the place where he had come to get away from all this, had the first thing to happen been all he had been trying to escape slapping him straight in the face?

"Really, it's no biggie. Look, I should probably be going. I'll be moving on soon, so, you know. Maybe I'll see you around. Good seeing you Matt." Ephram shrugged off the question and turned to walk away.

Ephram stopped when someone grabbed at his arm. He turned around to look and saw Matt behind him, holding out a card.

"Listen Ephram, you know, if you wanna catch up anytime while you're here, take this. It's my card. Has my cell number on it. Call me any time. Remember, you're eighteen. Old enough to drink here. I could introduce you to the delights of warm beer… Whaddaya say?" Matt pushed the card out towards Ephram.

Ephram raised his eyebrows. Shrugging he reached out and took the card.

"Yeah, sure, whatever Matt. I'll see how things pan out. Maybe we can meet up before I head to France, you know."

"I'd like that. It's a big continent you know, Europe. You'd do well to have some contacts."

"Well, maybe that's what I'm trying to escape, you know, contact. I guess I'll see you around. Thanks, Matt." Ephram said as he turned to leave.

Standing behind him watching the young man leave, Matt could not believe the change in the person before him. It was as though he were a half person. Some part of him blocked off, shut away somewhere. Pushing the meeting to the back of his mind, Matt continued about his business.

For his part, Ephram had no intention of contacting Matt. He had no intention of being in the company of someone who knew so much about his past. Matt knew where he had started but now had no idea where he was going. That was what Ephram was here to find. He wanted to find his direction. Needed to find where he was going, and he couldn't do that with Matt. On the upside, he hadn't realised that he was legally able to drink in England…

Sitting at her desk Chief Inspector McMann slammed the phone down angrily. She had already berated her staff for not getting the boy checked over in the first place and now he was lying with fever, hypothermia and apparently concussion in a hospital bed in Hastings. This day just continued to get better and better. Oh, what Isabel would not give to know how this young man had ended up in this condition. From the sound of things he'd somehow taken a fall. He certainly hadn't been belted by some yob. All sorts of scenarios were running through her mind. But back to finding out who he was. Pictures had been taken and the American Authorities informed. A search would be done on the American airlines to find out if anyone of that possible name, and Ephram wasn't exactly common as far as she could tell, had travelled into the country in recent weeks. And also a campaign would be put out on the main American news stations and also the BBC and ITV in the UK to see if anyone recognised this boy. As she sat at her desk, planning and calculating and working out what could be done, across the Atlantic a TV in a Dr's surgery was running the main news.

"Grandma, are you almost ready, we have to go to the store, remember?" Amy exclaimed as she walked into Hartman Medical.

"Almost Amy! Patient as ever I see. How's Mom doing?" Edna called from the storeroom.

"Yeah, she's okay. You know, slowly, slowly." Amy called back.

Behind her the TV was on silent. Edna walked out of the storeroom and was preparing to lock up for the day. Amy was skittishly moving around by the door. She was eager to get home. This would be the first proper family dinner they'd had in weeks. The whole family would be there. She was disturbed from her daydream by Edna.

"Amy honey. Amy!"

Amy looked up, "Yes Grandma?"

"Look at the TV and tell me if I'm seeing things…"

Amy looked up and her face paled, "Grandma, turn the sound up, quick!"

Edna complied. Anne Trujillo of ABC7 was making a report.

"And in other news tonight, and this is a bit of a strange one Mike…"

"Yes, Anne indeed." Her co-anchor agreed.

"The American Authorities have requested that anyone who may recognise the young man in the picture you see now to contact them on the number now showing on the screen."

Anne indicated the number rolling across the screen.

"He was found in Dover, England yesterday and is believed to be an American citizen, possibly being named Ephram. The British Authorities, who have aged him at around 18-19, reportedly found him wandering the streets disorientated and non-responsive yesterday. He is believed to be a visitor to Europe, possibly on a gap year break, but was carrying no identification when found. The only clue to his identity was a book with an inscription that he was found to be carrying."

"Thank you Anne. Again, if anyone has any information on the identity of this young man please contact the authorities immediately."

Amy and Edna were staring at the screen in shock. The picture of the young man was indeed their Ephram, but he looked dishevelled and lost, practically unrecognisable. Edna was making paces toward the phone and scribbling down the number whilst dialling.

"Doc Brown? Yes, it's Edna. Listen Doc, have you seen the news tonight? Well if I were you I'd turn it on sharpish. Yes, it has to be NOW. Get to it Soldier!"

In the surgery across the street Andy had been about to finish for the day. Harold and Louise had already packed up for the night and he planned to get some take-out from Gino Changs and go home to his daughter. They had planned a video fest and he knew better than to be late. Delia had a fierce temper. All that was about to change. Putting down the phone from Edna he flicked up the news and felt himself reel slightly to the right. If he was not mistaken that was his son. On national news. Andy felt his heart leap into his throat. Dialling, dialling and an answer.

"Hello, this is Dr. Andrew Brown. I believe you know the whereabouts of my son. Ephram. Ephram Brown. Yes. Thankyou."

So next time it will be a longer. I have a lot more to tell. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

C.I McMann replaced the handset of her telephone carefully. Playing with her pen thoughtfully, twisting it between her fingers she ran back over the telephone conversation she had just completed with the American Authorities. So the boy was named Ephram Brown, of Colorado. His father had been fraught with worry as no-one had heard from the boy in nearly a month and was flying over the Atlantic as she sat there. And yet, and yet… Something still struck her as amiss.

Ephram lay in his hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. There were a thousand thoughts running through his mind. Should he play the Bach or the Tatum? He thought perhaps the Tatum. Tatum had always appealed to the more flamboyant side of Ephram's nature. Vaguely he thought he heard someone come into the room where he was. Someone dressed in white. Oh, well.

The Dr stood inside the door of the room, looking at the young man before him. Also there was C.I McMann and a man who could possibly identify this mysterious young man formally.

"Sir," C.I McMann asked, "Can you confirm that this young man is your son?"

Looking at Ephram in shock, Dr. Andrew Brown turned to the police officer and nodded his head vaguely.

"Yes, Ma'am, that's my son. That's Ephram." As he spoke he pulled a photo from his wallet and handed it to her.

Taking the photograph from the Dr's outstretched hand she looked at it. Yes. That was definitely the boy. Ephram Brown. His photographic self stood surrounded by women whom she presumed were his sister and his mother. This family looked happy. What had gone so wrong?

Andy was walking slowly into the room.

"Ephram, Ephram? It's Dad." Andy said slowly.

There was no response from his son. Ephram continued staring into space. Reaching out, Andy touched his son's arm. This caused a jolt of reaction from Ephram, who flinched, broken from his reverie. Turning his head to Andy, he looked straight into his father's face. But there was no reaction, no flicker of recognition. There was not even a question in Ephram's eyes as to the identity of the person now in front of him. Andy felt the cold fist of fear grip his heart. What had happened? How had this happened? How in the name of all of that was good had his son come to be in this state? Oh, this was all Andy's fault. If only he had not interfered with Madison the way that he had then none of this would ever have happened. Ephram would never have left for the other side of the world and wound up in whatever situation that had left him locked in this little world. How bizarre that Julia had been right all along. Ephram and piano, the two intertwined. She had said to him once, that she believed that Ephram and music were inextricably linked. If he were to separate from it he would always find his way back, because without one there wasn't the other. And somehow there had come about a situation whereby there was only Ephram and piano existing in his own little world. Touching his son's arm, he tried again.

"Ephram, listen to me, I'm so relieved you're safe. I'm so relieved I found you, you have no idea. Your sister and I, we've been so worried. When Delia didn't hear from you I thought… Well, never mind that…" Andy stopped mid-sentence, he'd noticed Ephram's eyes travel towards him at the sound of his sister's name. Reaching out for the photo that he had handed the woman police officer, which she handed to him immediately, having also noticed the reaction to the girl's name, he gestured with it to Ephram. Ephram looked at it, eyes glazed for a moment, before Andy continued.

"You wouldn't believe how much she's changed. She's so big now. Came back from Camp Wukukama 4 inches taller with twenty new words and trying to convince me that we should become vegetarian. I think I managed to talk her out of that one. It was the wafting of pepperoni pizza that swung it, I'd say. I really shouldn't have left it lying around the house like that…" Andy smiled gently at his son. Ephram blinked, put the picture down on the bed and spoke the first words he'd uttered in days.

"I think the Bach…" he murmured, and nodded his head, before rolling over onto his side, his back to his father.

Andy looked at Ephram, stunned. Turning to the Dr who had been looking after his son he raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, Dr Brown is it? He's been like that since he came round. We've treated him for the hypothermia and concussion, but have had no success with regards to pulling him out of this state of non-responsiveness."

"That's right," C.I McMann jumped in, "He's been like this since he was found. I don't know if you were told, but he was picked up in a music shop. Just walked in and started playing piano. We were unable to get a word out of him. All I've been able to get from him is him tapping his fingers on the table, playing some invisible tune. I don't know how he got here, don't know how he got into this condition, and I don't know how to bring him out of it. I think that answer to that lies closer to home, don't you?"

Andy sighed deeply. He knew that she was right. What he wasn't expecting was what was to come. Looking beyond C.I McMann, Andy had to double take, for walking towards him was Matt, Ephram's old piano tutor.

"What on earth?" Andy sputtered.

C.I McMann looked around, taking in the new arrival.

"I don't believe this. What on earth is he doing HERE? When I left him he was perfectly fine. Well, fine as such." Matt exclaimed walking into the room.

Andy jumped up from his seat.

"What do you mean when you left him? What do you mean, fine as such? What are you doing here?" Andy exclaimed.

"I ran into Ephram a couple weeks ago. I told him to call me, but I didn't think he would. We met for a drink…"

"What do you mean drink? Drink? My son was drinking?" Andy almost bellowed.

"Well, it's not illegal you know Dr. He is capable of making his own decisions, or is that something that you still have not learned?" Matt shot at Andy, instantly silencing him.

Isabel McMann watched the proceedings with interest, vaguely wondering whether she should step in. Deciding against it for the moment, she let the two men carry right on. This might lead somewhere very interesting.

Finding his stride again, Andy stepped up to Matt.

"And what would you know about that? Anything that goes on between me and my son should stay exactly there."

"Really, and yet you kept that fact that Ephram had a son from him, sent the child's mother away and somehow the whole town knew while Ephram was kept in the dark. Hmmm. And you were saying?" Matt shot back.

C.I McMann took a sharp intake of breath. That would most definitely do it. Not what she had been expecting admittedly, but it explained why the boy was blanking his father, however unintentionally.

Andy stiffened. His hackles were up and he looked ready to take a swipe at the man in front of him. He was tired and emotional, had been worried about his son for weeks and had just travelled halfway across the world to find the boy non-responsive in a hospital bed. And this idiot was baiting him. The trouble was, Andy knew that Matt was right and that pissed him off even more.

"I only did what I thought was best for my son at the time. I made a mistake. That happens. I'm sure _you _can understand that. There'd be none of us here otherwise."

Matt took his meaning but did not back down. More fool him.

"Look, he was fine when I left him. We were in Dover, he was getting ready to leave for France. He was staying at some hostel down there. How someone from there hasn't come forward I don't know. This is all over the news… We went for a drink, Ephram was looking forward to going to France, I guess. He was heading down to Italy from there. We were walking along the front. You can see France from there. This was only three days ago."

"Yeah, and then miraculously he falls to pieces and ends up here?"

"Well, he was emotional you know. Not emotional, there was all this emotion, anger, fear of what was to come, apprehension for the future. I could see it ready to burst out of him. He just looked so tired. I said to him, 'aren't you tired yet?' And he so clearly was. I told him he needed to let whatever was inside him out. He needed to or it was going to end up tearing him to shreds. And look."

Standing outside of Eprham's room, C.I McMann was on the phone, behind her there were two police officers. Looking into the room she nodded her head. Walking back into the room, the two officers flanking her, she interrupted the exchange between the two men.

"I'm sorry sir, is that account of events quite true?"

Matt turned to look at her for the first time.

"Excuse me?"

"You've confirmed that you were in a pub in Dover with this young man?" The Chief Inspector stated, indicating Ephram.

"Yes?"

"Well, we have witnesses and we have security footage that confirms what you've said…"

"So?" Matt was starting to look concerned.

"So, our video footage shows Ephram taking a fall and his companion leaving him. Our video footage shows that the reason he took the fall is because his companion hit him. The fall caused the blow to Ephram's head that resulted in his concussion. Could you explain why you struck this young man Sir?"

Note: Sorry for the delay in update. Hope you like. Please R&R. Tune in next time for why Ephram and Matt were fighting and Eprham's return to Everwood. Will he start to come out of his reverie? Will Amy be the one to save him? Will he ever be able to forgive his father? Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you like so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in the update.

Matt started to move carefully backward. One of the officers, sensing what was about to happen, put a strong hand on Andy's shoulder before he could move. There was a vein throbbing in the side of his neck.

"Now, sir, that wouldn't be a wise move. Let us deal with this." The officer told Andy quietly and calmly, as though he had read his mind.

Matt, sensing he was backed into a corner spoke slowly and calmly.

"We got into a bit of a drunken row. He was so angry, asking me how I could give him advice when I had just gone and left Kate. I told him that was different. He said I was lying. He shoved me and I swung for him. I walked off. I didn't know."

"He's probably twenty pounds lighter than you, half your size and half your age, and you swung for him?" Andy roared. "And if he was pent up as you say, what do you expect? He was right anyway!"

"I really wouldn't go there with that Andy." Matt growled.

"Oh, you want go there with that? Because there's plenty I could say to you. Plenty, don't you go there with _me_! You've done just about enough damage to enough people in a lifetime than I could ever hope to achieve."

"Kate?"

"Kate, her family, her baby…"

"What did you say?"

"Oh, I think you heard me. You left Kate pregnant. Another of your messes that I had to clear up…" Andy shouted.

C.I McMann jumped in at this point. The free officer grabbed Matt and led him from the room. Matt struggled to break away from the officer but C.I McMann was quicker.

"The pair of you, I don't CARE what your issues are, this is a HOSPITAL, that is a sick young man and if either of you don't want to be deported I'd pull it together right NOW! Don't you think we've got enough to deal with right now with people throwing bombs left right and centre without dealing with this kind of crap! Start with ME, just do and I'll bang the pair of you up, oh don't look at me like that Dr Brown, just try me!" for Andy had just rolled his eyes.

"Look, I just want to get my son out of here. I just want to get us home so that we can sort this whole mess out. I just want to make all of this right and put it all behind us. I just don't know how... I just want him to be well, with his family." Andy explained slowly, trying to calm himself.

"No you don't." A voice from behind caused both Andy and C.I McMann to spin to find the source. From the corner, Ephram was looking at Andy intently.

"No, you don't." Ephram repeated.

Andy stuttered. "I'm sorry Ephram?"

Ephram looked around, slightly confused, as though looking for the person to whom his this man was referring. Shrugging, he looked back to Andy. "Whoever you're talking about. Son? You don't want to help him. You want to just get back to 'normal'. How can it be normal when you've lied to him. What that guy said? You told his girlfriend to go. Didn't tell him he had a child. That's your grandson? Your Grandson. What happened to the baby? Do you care? I bet your son does. If it was me, I'd want to know, I'd want to know he was okay, I'd want my father to want to know that he was okay, to help me make sure that he was okay, to make sure that I was okay. All I see is you just want to take your son back home and pretend like everything is as it was before. But it's not, is it? Something major's happened, or let me guess, he wouldn't be here in the first place? So how can you still pretend nothing's happened? You can't ignore these things, you work them out and you include them because otherwise they just fester and destroy you. Don't you think? I'd talk to your son. To him, not at him. I'd help him. Not to help you, but to help him. That's the only way to show him you mean what you say. It's the only way to start bringing him back to you. If that's what you want… Otherwise you will lose him." Ephram raised his eyebrows and inclined his head in query.

Andy stood stock still, staring at his son. Turning to look at the inspector he also raised his eyebrows.

"What he said…" was her response.

"I know 'What he said'," Andy snapped, "where did that come from?"

"How would I know? I'm not the Doctor, Dr…" the inspector replied shortly.

Turning back to his son Andy was shocked to find him lying back with his eyes closed as though sleeping. Moving to Ephram and giving him a gentle shake Andy let out a deep sigh and his shoulders slumped. Ephram was sleeping. Turning and pulling a chair toward him, Andy sat down at his son's bedside, rested his elbows on the high bed and put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples with his thumbs. Watching from the back of the room, C.I McMann narrowed her eyes slightly as Dr. Brown reached out and touched his son's arm, as though checking he were actually there. Backing out of the room slowly she too sighed as she prepared to head back to the station to deal with this Matt character.

Andy reached out and touched his son's arm again. It was like a sanity check for him. Sometimes he couldn't believe that he actually had Ephram and Delia. As though he had been so elusive in his family home that he didn't understand how he had become lucky enough to have the family in the first place. Ephram in particular he sometimes felt that he must have dreamt up somehow. He was so special and so, Andy couldn't quite put a word to it, extraordinary for want of better that Andy couldn't quite believe he was actually there and was his. Had to keep giving himself sanity checks, for both of his children. When Ephram had left for Europe the physical grief that Andy had experienced had been numbing, and then the following emotions of maybe this was just a nightmare. Maybe if he could just wake himself up then it would all be okay. But then Delia would come flying through and the weight of mixed emotion of the love of his daughter and grief at the loss of his son would threaten to crush Andy's chest. It had been tearing him in two for months now. He couldn't believe the astuteness of his child. He knew that Ephram was right. Had split the heart of the situation right open. Andy suddenly had an inkling of the grief that Ephram must be feeling, which he, Andy had blocked out for his own ends. In order to keep his son in his life he had abandoned his grandson, no doubt as special as his father but discarded for his own ends. Andy felt physically ill. Ephram too, had lost his son, a child that he had never seen and never held. And regardless of what might have happened if Ephram had known, what would have been he and Madison's decision on her pregnancy, now this was his fault, all his and none other. And that was how Andy fell asleep that night, head on his son's bed mourning the loss of both his son and grandson, resolved to do whatever he could to make the situation better in any way that he could.

Andy was not sure what time it was when he awoke. The room was dark and nothing but the fluorescent light of the street far below penetrated it. Beyond the door he could hear nurses walking the corridors, doing their nightly rounds, but that was not what had woken him. He was suddenly aware of another noise in the room, a murmuring, panicking voice. Looking up and rubbing his eyes Andy could see that Ephram was sleeping fitfully. He was tossing and turning on the bed, muttering things that Andy could not understand, as though he was looking for something or someone and panicking that he could not find them. Suddenly, and this made Andy jump back, Ephram sat bolt upright in bed, looked wildly around. Seemingly realising that what he was looking for was not there Ephram let his head drop back and rubbed the heel of his hands against his temples, looking exhausted and a little as though he may be sick. Turning his head, Ephram looked at his father. Andy nodded his head towards his son in acknowledgement, careful to make no movements so as not to alarm Ephram in the darkness of the room. Ephram's eyes widened slightly when he saw his father. It was in his condition of half wakefulness that the breakthrough came.

"You're here?" Ephram murmured.

"Yes, Ephram, I'm here," Andy replied cautiously, not sure that his son knew to whom he was speaking.

"Where's Delia?"

Slightly startled, Andy responded, "At home. With Nina. How are you feeling?"

Ephram paused, as though considering this question. "Umm, yeah, ah, just a bit. I have a bit of a headache. Feel a bit sicky."

"Well, yes, I'm not really surprised. It's to be expected. You got quite wet apparently and I'd say you had a fairly substantial knock to the head."

Ephram raised his eyebrows in query, much as he had done earlier.

"What can I say? It's a mystery." Andy shrugged his shoulders.

Ephram started to cough violently. Doubled over, knees to his chest his face had gone stock white. When the coughing did not immediately abate, Andy moved forward and started rubbing his son's back, hoping to break the fit. When Ephram was finally still again, Andy handed him a small cup of water.

"Here, son, drink this, it'll make you feel better. "

Taking it gratefully, Ephram asked again, "Where's Delia? Is she coming in the morning?"

Looking at his son closely Andy asked carefully, "Ephram, where do you think you are?"

"I don't know…"

"No, Ephram, we're in England, you're in England."

Eyes wide, "But? What? England? But why would I be?" and then suddenly fully awake, "wait a minute? I remember. Why did you do that Dad? What are you doing here?"

Andy sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes with his fingers and thumb. "I don't know what to say to you Ephram. I don't. This thing that I did, I thought I was doing for the best, and I was just wrong. So very wrong. Whatever decision that there was to be made should have been made by you and Madison. It was none of my business, but now you've lost a child. Your child. And I can't begin to understand what you've been carrying around with you because of that. What I did has torn this family to shreds. You lost your child; I lost you, a grandchild; your sister lost a nephew. I don't know what to say to you. I want to help you. I want to try and make this better and I haven't known how to do that. But I think I have an idea now. I can only do it if you'll let me though. Will you let me Ephram?"

Ephram looked his father. Andy's face was swimming in front of him. His own emotions seemed disconnected somehow, as if they had been living in some other place for a long time now. He was tired and something was missing. He desperately needed to reconnect with something. His hands were fidgety. He needed to get back to his piano. He needed to beat his emotion out on the keys. He needed to go home, but was not yet ready to admit that to his father.

Sitting in the hospital room, father and son, looking at each other, one reaching out and one not yet prepared to bridge the gap, the silence created chasms. In the darkness Andy felt his face crumple. What in the name of God had he done?

Authors Note: I don't think all is quite as it seems here just yet...


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry for the exceptionally long delay in update. Got a bit sidetracked, but someone emailed me yelling at me for not updating, so figured maybe someone liked what I'd written. Anyway, here it is, short this time but more will be to follow if only someone would review to let me know it's worth continuing. I don't want to sit here writing something no-one wants to read... ;-) Let me know, eh?

Of everything that Ephram was feeling at the moment, most overwhelmingly he felt sick. He had vague memories of lying on the beach. How had he got onto that beach? What had he been doing there? He supposed that, no, right now he just didn't know.

**THREE DAYS EARLIER**

Ephram awoke on the cold, hard ground. The rain had started to come down now, and there was no sign of Matt anywhere. His head was throbbing and Ephram had no idea how long he had lain there. His insides felt as though they were about to tear apart. He had to find some way to block out the pain. There had to be something. He missed Amy terribly, realised that he still loved her dearly and he had lost her. He had lost his father, he had left his sister and for what? Here he was, lying in the middle of the street in some town in England, by himself. It wouldn't have been so terrible if someone had been with him, but he was alone. As always. He always seemed to find himself alone. Why was that? Ephram had so desperately wanted his father to realise what he was going through, find some way to reach out and to stop him. He had hoped that his father would understand and see the pain that he was in, but he could not. He just wanted to go back. But how could Ephram possibly go back? He had seen his son's home. The place had seemed happy. It had seemed like a home. With a family and all that jazz. How could he interfere with that? There was no going back now, only forward, and trying to deal with it, but his father was not interested in all of that. Rolling over and pushing himself up from the ground, Ephram kicked at the sea wall in fury. With that he turned and stormed onto the beach.

Through the howling wind and rain Ephram hollered and raged at no-one in particular. There was no-one there to hear his temper. The gusting wind drowned out his anger. And then, when he could holler no more, Ephram dropped onto the beach, sitting in the pouring down rain, staring at the sea. So much anger churned and raged inside of him. He was desperate to find some way to vent his fury. Battering his fingers against his wet jeans he made out a silent tune. He felt his anger slightly abate. If only he could lock himself away with a piano and just play until his anger drained he would feel so much better. But he wasn't aware of the need right now. Right now he was just furious. And starting to shiver. Moving back against the sea wall he leaned against it until sleep came. And then in the morning, blinded by fever, soaking wet, Ephram made his way to a music shop…

---------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the hospital, looking at his son, Andy spoke, "Well, never mind just now, huh. Why don't you just go to sleep and we'll talk later."

Ephram did not answer, just rolled over, back to his father. Andy slumped back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, determined not to cry. When he was sure Ephram was sleeping he got up silently and went to find a telephone. He needed to speak to Nina.

5,000 miles away a telephone rang into the silence. It was 7pm in Everwood, Colorado, and as Nina came running through the hall, dropping grocery bags, scooting Sam and Delia into the living room, she made a lunge for the telephone.

"Hey!" she breathed into the telephone.

"Hey, Nina, it's Andy… You okay, you sound out of breath?" Andy asked concerned.

"No, not at all, I'm fine, I just ran in the door, just been to the store… " Nina replied.

"Oh."

"Andy, never mind that, how's Ephram? How are you? What on earth's going on there? Is everything okay?" she shot into the phone. Leaning against the wall Nina glanced into the living room. Delia, missing no trick as usual, was looking at her with query on her face. In England, across an entire continent and entire ocean, she heard Andy slump onto the floor and almost felt his head hit his knees.

"Not good Nina. It's no good at all. I got here and he didn't even recognise me. The only time he responded was when I mentioned Delia. And then, THEN, Matt Lansing walks into the room and I get to the bottom of this whole mess. He hit him, Matt HIT him. Hit Ephram. And the worst of it is, I'd love to blame him for this whole thing, but I just can't; because it's my fault, all of it."

"Ah" Nina jumped in.

"No, Nina," Andy interrupted, "I know what you're going to say, but no. If I had been honest with him from the start, if I had allowed Madison to tell Ephram, this whole thing would never have turned out this way. This whole time, this whole time in Everwood, and all his life really, I see that now, all Ephram has wanted is for me to be honest with him. To love him and to be honest with him. I don't know how I got it so wrong. Isn't that simple? Isn't that easy?" Andy's voice quaked.

"Andy," Nina started, "loving someone is never easy… He's your child, and your love for him is unconditional and it's there and it's eternal, but it's never easy. And knowing what's right is a minefield you tread from when they wake in the morning to when they go to sleep at night and all that comes in between. So you didn't make the best decision, you didn't make the right decision, but how in the name of all that is good do you understand what's right about a situation like that?" Nina spoke quietly as Delia still had her ears pricked up.

"How should I not?" Andy countered. "He won't even look at me. He came to about fifteen minutes ago and he remembered what had happened and he just looked at me Nina, he didn't speak to me, and then, then, he asked me how I could do that? How could I do that to my own son Nina, to my own flesh and blood? How could I so ill understand my own child? I know him Nina, I know him. And all Ephram has ever wanted is for me to honest with him and to be there for him. Nothing else. It's not much to ask, and he should have known this, **_he _**would have handled this better than I ever could… What do I do now? What do I say to him?" Andy asked, as a nurse passed him in the corridor, looking at him briefly, but this was normal, people distraught. It was a hospital.

"Don't say anything Andy. Just help him. Show him that you are there. Show him that you love him. Show him that you want to help him. Words won't cut it. Show him. You know the old adage. Actions speak louder and all of that… Just show him. " Nina looked up and caught a glimpse of Delia edging closer. "Andy, I have to go now. Delia…" Nina murmured down the line.

"How is she? Is she okay? I feel so bad about leaving her…" Andy quick-fired, snapping back to full consciousness.

"She's fine. Delia? Honey? Dad says hi! He has to dash just now. He needs to see Ephram."

Andy heard Delia's voice in the background and his heart contracted.

"No, that's okay, hon, Dad'll call you in the morning, he needs to get back to Ephram. Is that okay?"

"Andy, Delia says she'll speak to you in the morning, and to give her brother a hug for her. You'll do that, won't you?" Nina asked.

"Sure, I'll do that. And give her a big hug and a kiss from me… Tell her I'll be home with Ephram soon. Tell Delia that her brother misses her. I know it's true. I saw it in his face…" Andy murmured as he hung up the phone.

Standing and turning back to his son's room Andy moved edgily, like a man learning to walk all over again. He did not know where to start. He did not know what to say. He wanted to show his son that he was not alone, but did not know where to begin. Walking back into Ephram's room Andy saw his son's silhouette in the light of the window. He looked so fragile, he looked so alone. Andy saw Ephram shudder in his sleep and at that moment, knew the only thing he could do to comfort him, the same thing that Andy had done when his son was small and having nightmares, was to let Ephram know that he wasn't alone. At that moment, in the dead of night, 5,000 miles from home, Andy lay down beside his son, threw his arm over him and stayed there 'til morning…


	6. Chapter 6

Ephram could feel the sun on his face and the wind around him. Turning around he looked behind him and through the sunshine saw Amy emerge from the trees they had been trailing through.

"Hurry up!" he called out to her.

"Seriously, Ephram, this better be worth it!" Amy grumbled.

Ephram smiled and reached out his hand to her. She looked up at him, straight into his eyes, smiled back and took it, pulling him toward her.

"Hey you," Amy smiled at him. "There you are. I thought I lost you."

"Not me, Amy. You'll never lose me." And Ephram leaned forward and kissed her. Breaking away Ephram looked around him confused.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked.

"Do you hear that?" Ephram murmured, still looking around him.

"Hear what?"

"Bach, I think…"

"Bach? Ephram, we're halfway up a bluff, you are seriously obsessed with piano. Take a break crazy man." Amy laughed.

Ephram turned to look at her. She suddenly sounded distant. And then his eyes flew open and he jumped. There was the tinny sound of a mobile ring tone somewhere near his head. Bach.

"Sorry Ephram. I forgot this was on," his father was saying. "I'd turn it off if I could find it…"

Looking around, taking in his surroundings, Ephram felt the events of the previous night rushing back to him. Nauseousness sweeping over him as Ephram felt the storm of emotion that threatened to overtake him gather in his chest. A slight moan escaped him has he doubled up in an attempt to close it down. Hearing the sound, Andy's head snapped up and seeing his son practically foetal he leapt forward and put his hand on Ephram's back.

"What's the matter? Where does it hurt? Are you alright Ephram?" And when Ephram did not answer, "Ephram do you need me to get a nurse? Tell me what's wrong!" Andy pleaded.

When Ephram did answer it was through gritted teeth, "Please take your hand off me. Just go away. Please, just go away." He kept his eyes closed as Andy, stung, took his hand from Ephram's back and walked slowly from the room, looking back once taking in Ephram's face, before closing the door behind him.

Sitting in the corridor Andy put his head in his hands and fought back the urge to cry. The pain in Ephram's face had been indescribable and it had torn his heart. He did not know what to do, or what was best but he knew that he needed to talk to Ephram. To try and make him understand that whatever had happened between them, now and in the past, he loved him, could not bear to see his son in so much pain. Andy had never felt so much grief for the loss of his wife. He needed Julia so badly right now, Ephram needed Julia so badly.

"How do I do this Julia, how?" he asked out loud.

A nurse walking down the corridor looked at him curiously and walked on. Andy stood up and leaned against the wall. He felt like a fish out of water. English hospitals were so different to American ones. He was sure the building was older than the constitution. But everyone bustled in the same way. Everyone knew what they were doing. These nurses in their NHS garb. He supposed that was the way of things when Healthcare was free to all, sometimes buildings didn't sparkle. He was just grateful they were helping his son.

Ephram looked up at the sound of the door opening. He eyed his father with a coolness masking confusion and pain. He did not know what to say to Andy and he did not know what his father was doing here. Ephram was glad that his father was there, that he had travelled the thousands of miles to be here, but he still did not know what had happened or how it had happened. Ephram still felt part of himself detached. It was Andy that broke the impasse.

"Ephram, I need you to tell me where you were staying." Andy stated.

Ephram looked at his father, confused. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to get your things; I'm going to get your things and, when you are well enough to be discharged, you're coming home with me; home, Ephram, to your family, who love you and who need you. Like you have no idea." Andy leant back against the wall again; it was becoming a favourite pose. "So?"

Ephram looked at his father slightly stunned. "So, you think… you think I'm just coming… you think we can just put all this behind us and move on like nothing happened?" he asked.

"No. I don't. I don't think that at all. What I think is that, you and I, we need to talk. And I mean really talk. And when we've talked we're going to take some action."

"..action?" Ephram interrupted.

"Yes Ephram. Action. We're going to make sure your child is okay. We're going to make sure that my Grandchild is okay. There's not a lot else I can do. I know this is my fault, and that this whole thing would've had a different outcome if I hadn't acted in the way that I did. The only thing that I can do for you, and him now, is to make sure that he's okay."

Ephram stared at his father like he had grown a second head. Something in his heart was warming. The part of him that had felt so cold and alone had started to thaw slightly. Ephram knew that he could never forgive Andy fully for his part in this. Or he thought that at the moment. But all he had ever wanted was for his dad to help him. To be truthful with him. Hadn't Ephram shouted it at Andy enough times? And here Andy was, making an effort. He was trying. Ephram had to respect that. Looking toward the window and away from his father, with what sounded like tremendous effort, Ephram spoke.

"Youth Hostel. YHA, 306 London Road. If they haven't trashed it all by now…"

There was an infinitesimal pause before Andy said, "Thank you Ephram." And slowly turned and left the room. When Ephram looked back around, his father was gone.

Back in Everwood Amy sat at her desk. She was staring at her computer screen blankly. Between her fingers she twisted the necklace that Ephram had given her, what seemed a lifetime ago now. She had no idea what was happening with Ephram now. What had happened to him. Anxious to the inth degree she stood up and pushed her chair back, needing to get some air.

Coming down the stairs she met her father.

"Amy, where are you going honey?" he asked.

"Just out. Starting to get cabin fever, can't concentrate…" she answered brusquely.

Eyeing Amy her father asked shrewdly, "This is nothing to do with Ephram is it?"

"No, dad," Amy snapped, "but even if it was wouldn't I have a right to be worried? It's not like I stopped loving him!"

"I never suggested you did, sweetie." Harold replied cautiously.

"No, Dad, you never do…" Amy snapped as she stomped out the door.

Harold watched her go resignedly. No matter what his daughter said Harold knew that this had everything to do with Ephram Brown.

Heading out to her car Amy sucked in deep breaths of air, filling her lungs until she thought that they would explode. She tried to remember the Yogic breathing that her Aunt had taught her so long ago. 'Breathe in Peace, Breathe out Peace' ran through Amy's brain. She was not feeling altogether peaceful at the moment. More in the mood for 'angry girl' music she flicked Alanis Morrisette onto her car stereo and pulled sharply away from the kerb heading toward Nina's.

Sucking in further deep breaths as she walked up the path to Nina's house to steady and calm herself. Fiddling with her hair as she knocked on the door Amy took a step back.

Hearing the knock at the door Nina moved toward it just as she heard the phone ring.

"Delia, hon, could you grab the door please?" she called out as she turned back for the phone, grabbing it. "Hey" she asked.

"Why is it you always sound out of breath when I call you?" Andy asked, "you really should get that checked out… I know this guy…"

"Oh funny ha ha, Andy. I think I know you a little too well for you to be giving me a physical now…" Nina joked acerbically. "If you will call me just as I'm dashing to and from doing something. You always pick your time so well…"

"It's a talent." Andy retorted glad to be able to banter normally with his friend.

"How's Ephram?"

Back to earth with a bump. Andy paused. Took a breath.

"He's, um, I don't know, he's not well. He's…" pausing as Nina jumped in.

"What's the matter? Andy? How sick is he? Will he be okay?" Nina rushed out.

"I don't really know Nina, he's ill but that's not all, his head is badly messed up. He's locked down. He won't talk, he doesn't want me near him and I don't know what to do. I barely managed to get out of him where he'd been staying so that I could go and get his things…"

Nina heard Andy sigh at the end of the phone, five thousand miles away her heart went out to him. Her heart went out to Ephram.

"Andy, I'm sure it will be fine… I'm sure he'll be fine, and he'll talk to you soon. The only place it can go is out. Whatever it is he's holding inside of him, it has to come out sooner or later…"

"I hope so Nina, because otherwise it will just…"

"…destroy him…" Nina finished.

"I have to bring him home…" Andy sighed.

Nina, turning to face the door stopped in her tracks as she saw Amy standing, looking back at her, a look of pain mingled with fear on her face. "Andy, I have to go."

"Can't you talk a second longer?"

"Amy's here Andy, I have to go now."

Andy stopped short. "Ok." And he hung up.

Putting the phone down in the cradle Nina indicated toward the kitchen. Amy followed her and sat down at the table. Handing her a glass of water Nina sat down also and took her hand.

"You know sweetie, he's going to be okay. Ephram is going to be okay…"

"But you don't know that, you just said, you just said that he was sick, and that whatever he's holding inside him could destroy him." Amy murmured.

"Oh but Ephram is strong. You know him, you know how strong he is, you know that he'll find a way to get through this."

"But Nina, he's, Ephram's just so angry. Before he left, he left to get away from everything and everyone, he couldn't be here, but he can't be there and he's just so angry… It was tearing him up. It was like all this anger and hurt and guilt, he feels guilty about the baby and he doesn't know what to do, it was all eating him up from the inside. I don't know how he's going to get past this. I know him and I don't know how he's going to get past it…" Amy burst out, tears falling down her face now.

Reaching out to her again Nina put her arm around Amy and let the girl cry.

"It's okay, sweetie, it will be okay. Andy will bring him home and we will all help him. We will help make this right for him. Whatever happens, Ephram has to know that we are all here for him."

"If he knows that then why isn't he here? Why is he thousands of miles away in a hospital not talking to anyone? Why am I here talking to him like he still is too?" Amy asked; the anguish clear in her voice, wiping down her face.

Nina pushed her hair away from her face and her chair away from the table. "I don't know Amy, I can't answer you that. But what I do know is this. Andy will bring him home. We will get him back here and we will do everything in our power to make this right. That I promise you.

Amy looked up and straight at Nina. "We will, won't we?". It was more a statement than a question. Amy knew that she would do anything in her power to make things alright again. She didn't know how just yet but she knew that they all would. All they had to do was get Ephram home again…

Author's Note:

Ok, I'm the Queen of Perpetual apologies for late updates... Sorry already. Hope you enjoy, kind of a builder chapter. I always appreciate feedback, so if you wanna, let me know what you think so far... Thanks.


End file.
